Let There Be Truth
by Deadly Sins Writer
Summary: Truth was only blood and pain unto the ears of Meliodas. When decisions and difficulties arose, Meliodas must decide whether it is time to reveal the real truth of their love and curse to his dear love, Elizabeth. AU.


I don't own Nanatsu no Taizai or Seven Deadly Sins by Nakaba Suzuki. But this is my gift story to Manga Goddess.

I dedicate, gift, and credit Manga Goddess for this story. I give credit towards her to appeal to me this plot and idea for this story. Enjoy.

Apologies for the massive wait. New chapters for my other stories will I be working alongside this one. As I say again enjoy.

Cover made by Uzumaki0119. You should read her stories over at Wattpad.

* * *

Elizabeth awakened from her invigorating inactivity inside her personal room in Liones' Castle. The rays of sunlight that emitted the sun dispersed from her glass windows and orbited her chamber. She heaved a sigh gracefully in joy and content. Abruptly, Elizabeth squealed and reddened by the sudden arrival of warm childlike hands molesting her breasts.

"Why hasn't my favorite waitress arrived at the Boar Hat yet?", a certain short, blonde teasingly stated.

"Meliodas, the Boar Hat has not been finished thus far", Elizabeth embarrassingly prompted. Meliodas smirked perversely.

"Oh, does this mean that I get to grope you even more", Meliodas stated while grasping and floundered a large chunk of her soft butt. His perverted deed caused Elizabeth's rosy shriek to intensify tenfold. Without warning, the doors of the room were unfastened and there stood a certain pink pig breathing irritated.

"You damn pervert, how dare you to touch Elizabeth in her own room!", Hawk roared. Meliodas presented the Captain of the Leftovers a bland stare while keeping his hands around on Elizabeth. Hawk's temper exploded into even larger levels. He dashed towards Elizabeth's bed and pulled Meliodas by his hair causing the Dragon Sin of Wrath to remove his presence from the silver-haired princess. Meliodas remained in a poker face while Hawk began placing pure, silver chains around his body, endeavoring to halt the blasphemous acts of distorted perversion committed by Meliodas. Elizabeth calmly smirked rosily.

One week had transpired since the Ten Commandments' invasion of Liones. The kingdom itself had grown apprehensive of another such devastation, and commenced a new training and recruitment agenda to resupply the missing knights whom were struck by the Commandment of Piety. Brusquely, Bartra entrusted the management of this such program upon Meliodas and the Seven Deadly Sins. A few days later, Meliodas and the others were reunified with Diane and King, whom were accompanied by Dolor and Gloxinia, to everyone's astonishment. The Fairy and Giant King had chosen to break their tides with the Ten Commandments, and offered their services unto Liones and their kin. King Bartra accepted their offer and presented onto them administration over the training of the latest generation of Holy Knights. Meliodas was content with his deep-rooted comrades' decision, and their old affiliation was swiftly reestablished. Elizabeth grew pleased by these turns of events. Her secret darling was alive once again stronger than before, the Seven Deadly Sins were finally united after ten years, and Gloxinia and Dolor had chosen the correct route and joined their forces against the remaining Ten Commandments.

Recurring to reality, Elizabeth went on to witness Hawk scold Meliodas for his discourteous behavior of touching her inside the royal castle. But as usual, Meliodas would simply stare towards the infuriated pig blandly and gift him an expression that could easily be interpreted as "whatever". And as usual, Hawk would become even more bewildered in rage. Before Hawk had the opportunity to relaunch his wrath upon Meliodas, they were hailed by the arriving presence of an unexpected, levitating fairy. He had long red hair while adorning nothing but long white pants and four large butterfly wings.

"That emotionless expression of yours never seems to change does it, Meliodas", he said as he crossed his arms in disapproval. Meliodas smirked at his once again friend.

"Gloxinia, you should really wear a shirt for once", Meliodas teased. Expectedly, Gloxinia grew annoyed from Meliodas' response and volleyed him a menacing, dark glare. Meliodas simply shrugged while easily rupturing Hawk's restraints from his physique causing the Captain of the Leftovers' astonishment and fury to intensify.

"D-don't think that I'll let you touch Elizabeth with your shameless hands you unabashed distort!", Hawk yelled. Meliodas glared towards Hawk with a bland but uncaring expression.

"Shut the hell up, Pig", Meliodas stated.

"Meliodas is right, shut the hell up, Pig", Gloxinia added while also gazing upon Hawk emotionlessly.

"Oh c'mon, even you two can't cut me some slack!", Hawk exclaimed while his ears rose in crossness of Meliodas and Gloxinias' hard-hearted response against him. Suddenly, Meliodas grasped Hawk's left ear heaving him from the stone surface of the room.

"Hmm, perhaps grilled pork will taste much more satisfying than roast pork, what do you think Gloxinia?", Meliodas inquired as he rubbed his chin with his fingers.

"I've never tried pork before, it would be far exciting if I should give it a try", Gloxinia answered. Hawk shrieked.

"Ahhhh! Elizabeth, don't let these pig cannibals eat me!", Hawk frightenedly pleaded. Elizabeth hastily emerged from her bed and walked towards Meliodas with a calm but worried expression.

"Meliodas and Lord Gloxinia, please don't speak such things towards Hawk", she stated warmly whereas she rested her right hand on Meliodas' shoulder. Gloxinia gazed upon her with a flabbergasted, weird expression. Elizabeth's mind was brought into a warfare of muddle. Why was Lord Gloxinia gawking in such manner? Before she could process any future mysteries, Elizabeth was instantly reawakened from her trance by the reliving sigh of Hawk after Meliodas had released him from his clutch.

"Ahhhh,", Hawk sighed but he went to say in a wroth tone, "You depraved idiot, how dare you joke around about turning me into an unsuccessful grilled pork".

"Unsuccessful", Meliodas inquires emotionlessly.

"Of course unsuccessful you pervert, your cooking is nothing more than bullshit, and that's me telling it to you nicely", Hawk angrily stated. Meliodas stared blandly upon the bacon with a mouth. He could sense his internal demon side stipulating him to deliver a sequence of deadly strikes and pain upon the prideful pig. Yet, the sudden notice of his Elizabeth, who remained in their presence, annulled any such thoughts or temptations. Before he had the chance to speak, Gloxinia moved away from Meliodas and navigated towards Elizabeth and Hawk.

"Princess Elizabeth, you wouldn't mind parting, I must speak with Meliodas of crucial matters at hand?", Gloxinia questioned. Elizabeth smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, come on Hawk, let's check if Sir Ban is finished cooking breakfast", Elizabeth stated.

"Ban's Scraps!", Hawk screamed happily as drool dominated his mouth. He had begun to run ahead of Elizabeth and bolted away from her room's entrance.

"Hawk, please don't run off like that, you'll maybe stumble and get hurt" Elizabeth declared worriedly as she attempted to catch up with the frenzied ham with ears.

Upon witnessing Elizabeth and Hawk's departure of the room, Gloxinia closed the doors of Elizabeth's chambers and once again navigated his stare upon Meliodas with an unwavering importance.

"What is it you desire to confer, Gloxinia?", Meliodas questioned emotionlessly as he placed his arms behind his head. Gloxinia calmly narrowed his pupils towards Meliodas with expectance in his expression.

"When are you planning to tell her the _**truth?"**_ , Gloxinia sternly questioned.

"What do you mean", Meliodas responded in irritation. His emotionless mask was instantly abolished, and a firm, aggressive expression reigned on his demeanor.

"Don't pretend to be stupid, Meliodas, you know very well what I meant", Gloxinia angrily retorted, "Let me ask the question you once again, when will you tell Elizabeth who she truly is, Meliodas?"

"I'm not sure", Meliodas simply stated. Gloxinia sighed and weakly nodded.

"Alright, but be aware of this, Meliodas, you can't bury and discard the honest reality forever, especially from your love and my and Dolor's friend", Gloxinia warned. The First Fairy King commenced withdrawing from the room.

"I know", Meliodas weakly declares just before Gloxinia completely erased his presence from Elizabeth's room, "Yet, if I tell her, I will surely regret it".

"I see", Gloxinia reinserted as he lastly fastened away from Elizabeth's chambers leaving an emotionless yet unsure Meliodas.

After Gloxinia exited the room, Meliodas waddled towards the windows of the stone room and attempted to find some respite and peace from the disturbance of troublesome doubts and memories through the rising radiance emitting from the sun.

"Gloxinia's right, I maybe should contemplate telling her the truth of who she justly is", Meliodas calmly reflected, "After all, she is and always will she be my beautiful, loving Goddess Princess". Instantly the moment he finished speaking his secret love confession, a calm but astonishing voice declared her presence in the room.

"Hmm, so you've reimbursed into once again being the demon whom us goddesses once immensely feared, Meliodas", the certain female calmly but worriedly stated. She had long silver, gold hair, her face hidden by immense light, adorned a long, sleeveless, golden tunic that embraced her every feature while exposing ten large, pure white, feathered wings that revealed her power and glory, and held a long golden, diamond, spiral scepter with a head-sized sphere adorned with seven rings and decorated with a goddess symbol in the core of the circular object. Meliodas gazed upon her with embellishing wide eyes and gnawing his teeth in irritation and threat.

" **You, what are you doing here**?", Meliodas darkly interrogated in astonishment as his demon mark flared immensely across his face.

"Isn't this pretty obvious, Meliodas, I've come to see my beloved, yet cursed daughter", the goddess explained while she tranquility rests on Elizabeth's bed. Meliodas scowls in disagreement. She calmly sighs.

"Yet, I must at least thank you for guarding her during these 3,000 years, but that doesn't erase the fact that you failed her sixteen years ago, or almost now", the goddess quantified calmly but instantly her tone transformed from peace to complete wrath. Her latest declaration instigated Meliodas to growl darkly, but withholding much self-restraint, he unbelievably reserved his wrath at bay. Meliodas softly sighed, and his raging mark abruptly vanished from his expression.

"Cut the bull, you know very well that you and the Demon King chose to slay and curse us", Meliodas darkly stated, "And do you honestly believe that Elizabeth or I will forgive your sorry ass anytime so-", Meliodas incompletely stated. A massive light manifested the room causing Meliodas to cover his eyes.

" **I would advise you to play really nice, Demon, or shall I remind you that without me, you can kiss goodbye your freedom from your curse** ", the goddess angrily declared. Instantly, the dominating light completely vanished from the room. "Besides I must hoard as much magical power as possible because there are three goddesses whom I have to revive their physical forms", the Supreme Deity stated as a sigh escaped her mouth. Meliodas narrows his gaze towards her.

"You mean Ludoshel, Tarmiel, and Sariel?" Meliodas questioned heavily.

"Of course", she stated confidently. Meliodas expressed doubt in his demeanor. Supreme Deity smirked in defiance.

"I can see that you don't believe me, but I assure you, Meliodas, I can bring them back", she declared proudly. Meliodas doubtfully nodded as he began questioning her.

"How are you even present, Supreme Deity?" Meliodas angrily questions, "If memory serves me right, the Goddess Clan lost their magic and physical appearance".

"Quite true, but unlike the rest of my subjects, who favored to restore their magical power, I chose to reestablish my physical appearance for any _special_ occasion such as this one", the queen simply replied, "Yet I can't say the same for my magic, but I have confidence that current power level is still strong enough to face at least three of the Ten Commandments".

"So your presence here in Liones will be permanent since there are no more gates to the Celestial Realm?", Meliodas questioned.

"You could say that", she stated, "And since you've destroyed the horn, there is no possible way to communicate with the Heavens either". After declaring her clarification, Meliodas and the queen were startled by the presence of a certain tall, platinum blue-haired, grinning Fox Sin who carried two green bottles in his hands.

"Hey, Cap'n, I've got two bottles of Ale here so you and I could drink ourselves….", Ban stated unfinished while his red, cherry eyes took the appearance of a goddess in front of him. Ban kept his gaze on her in confusion, while examining her presence which felt familiar.

"A goddess, Cap'n who is she?", Ban calmly stated. The Supreme Deity quickly erected from Elizabeth's bed and stared at Ban with wide eyes.

"Wait a minute, you're that Sin who requested me to revive that fairy", the queen stated.

"Hmm, so you're the Goddess from the Horn of Cernunnos, quite surprising since you told me that you couldn't be present physically", Ban calmly stated while turning his stare upon Meliodas.

"So Cap'n, who is she?", Ban requisitioned while placing his hands in the pockets of his leather red pants. Meliodas rested his hands underneath his pockets and attempted to wield a comfortable expression.

"Someone very familiar with Elizabeth", Meliodas simply stated. Instantly after he declared his latest response, the Supreme Deity commenced rambling away from Meliodas and Ban calmly. Yet before exiting the room's doors, she glared once more towards Meliodas with an expectant expression.

"I'll give you until the seventh day's morning to express Elizabeth the truth, Meliodas, and if you fail after time has rested, I'll involve myself in the matter", the goddess threatened and instantly she vanished from plain sight. The moment her presence dispersed, Ban directed his gaze towards his captain with a lazy, confused expression.

"The princess?" Ban said, "Cap'n, what did that Goddess meant by telling the truth to the princess?"

"Our sins Ban", Meliodas simply stated as he placed his hair above his eyes.

"Sins?" Ban questioned while his demeanor was dominated by the unavoidable confusion by his captain's strange answer.

Elizabeth sighed quietly while she sat peacefully across the royal garden's stream which provided a home to many different colors of fish. It was moments like these that Elizabeth desired all Britannia to be subject to such peace and tranquility.

After she left Meliodas and Gloxinia alongside Hawk, she succeeded in catching with the Captain of the Leftovers and led him towards the Royal Castle's kitchen where they were met by Ban and King whom was knockout by three glasses of ale. Ban instantly greeted the young princess and served Hawk leftovers from the previous night's supper. As Hawk devoured his meal, Elizabeth desired some fresh air and chose to walk towards the royal garden. The moment Elizabeth arrived to her destination; she took notice of a massive tree that overlooked the rest of the garden with such undeniable pride. Elizabeth stared towards it while being filled with regret and sadness. It was the same tree where she climbed in order to receive attention from father, whom was close to death in attempting to get her down from such monstrosity. Never in her life would she allow such actions guide her which maybe could endanger the lives of her loved ones. Elizabeth breathed calmly as she took her position near the stream and stared attentively towards a female silver fish and a male golden blonde fish that were rotating around one another in love and harmony. Elizabeth smiled. It reminded her of her love towards Meliodas and dreamt of confessing her love to him.

"Such an odd couple those fish make isn't Elizabeth", a sudden female voice stated from behind. Elizabeth turned towards the origin of the mysterious voice, and she was dumbfounded of whom the tone of voice originated from such surprise. She adorned a golden sleeveless tunic decorated with ten wings dominating her back. Her face, hidden by the massive amount magical light, and hair that reached her waist. A sigh escaped Elizabeth's mouth in astonishment.

 _A Goddess_ , Elizabeth thought.

"Who…who are you?", Elizabeth questioned nervously as she rose from her peaceful position.

"Who am I, hmm", the Supreme Deity retorted mockingly and sighed, "Someone very related to you, my dear".

"Related?", Elizabeth stated, "What do you mean-?"

"Supreme Deity", a male voice called from behind. Elizabeth recognized that it resembled Meliodas' voice. She turned away from the mysterious goddess and directed her gaze upon him. Yet she was shocked to see that it wasn't Meliodas. The origin of the voice was simply a massive dark, menacing shadow that overlooked her and the goddess who was called by the name Supreme Deity.

" **My, my such a surprise to see that you regained your physical form and quite interesting chat you had with my son** ", the shadow darkly stated.

"Well, I didn't anticipate that the King of the Demons would go to great lengths to present himself to the living all the way from Purgatory itself", the Supreme Deity responded.

" **Rrrrr** ", the Demon King growled slowly, " **Well, I'm surprised that the Queen of the Goddesses would finally decide after 3,000 years to seek her cursed daughter, who turned my son into a soft feather, and honestly believes that she can easily make amends with her right this instant** ".

"Daughter?", Elizabeth questioned confusingly as she turned her gaze once again towards the Supreme Deity.

" **Well, my dear, wretched Goddess are you ready to learn the truth about yourself and your eye** ".


End file.
